Reality
by Broken-Huntress
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester run into some unbelievable women who have a dark secret.


Reality

Chapter 1

She ran through the forest, as though she was running for her life. The wind in her fur, the trees tall and big, sunshine gapping through open treetops. She sped under the broken trees, and over rocks, she ducked a little lower when she came to shorter tree-like shrubs and she crept through them unnoticed by anything. She kept running in the forest until she reached the edge, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, panting. Her eyes saw the clothes hanging on a tree branch near by; her body shook and flinched as she stood on her two legs. She walked over to the clothes and put them on then walked out of the forest and into a backyard. She entered the house; she walked past the front window and noticed a black 1967 Chevy impala camped outside. She ignored it and went to the bedroom to sleep.

Dean Winchester, along with Sam sat in their car outside of a young woman's house watching it as though something was about to happen.

"What did you say we're looking into here?" Dean questions his brother.

"An animagus. It's like a shape-shifter, only instead of changing into another person they change into animals. Mostly dogs or wolves but they're capable of being any animal."

"Like, from Harry Potter?" Dean looked at Sam with curiosity. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at the house again.

Sam and Dean sat in their car all night, eventually falling asleep. Someone knocking on Sam's window awakened them both. They jumped awake, and looked at the window, a woman stood outside looking in at them. Sam rolled down his window.

"Who are you?" She bluntly asked.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're uh, hehe, we're with the animal control. We got a call saying there are some loose dogs running around."

She looked at Sam with suspicion and shook her head. "Well you're mistaken. There are no dogs running around this neighborhood." She went to walk away but was stopped by the sounds of doors opening and closing.

Sam tapped her arm, "Okay then here. Take this." He handed her a card with his cell number on it. "Call if you see anything. Oh and one more thing, we never caught your name."

The woman smiled. "I never gave it." Then she walked down the street, while Sam and Dean stood there watching her.

After she was out of sight, Dean walked towards her house.

"Dean. Where do you think you're going? We can't just walk in there in the middle of the day." Sam cried out.

Dean smiled at his brother and motioned him to follow, and he did. They walked around the house to the backdoor. Dean pulled out his lock pick but Sam stopped him.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Sam put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it; unlocked. They crept inside looking for anything off about this girl. They found her wallet on the counter in the kitchen.

"Dean, so her name is Melanie Lyne. She's a 24 year old who's originally from Australia but my guess is she moved here so early in her life that her accent just disappeared." Sam looked around for Dean but didn't see him. "Dean?"

"Yeah dude, in here!"

Sam followed the voice up the stairs to a room that looked like it could be a hunter's room but it didn't follow the regular patterns. Instead of having murder's and other hunter like clippings on the walls, it had only ones of werewolves and animagus'. Sam looked knowingly at Dean.

"We found our girl. Looks like we get to pay another happy visit to Miss Melanie Lyne." Dean smiled. Sam nodded and they went back out to the car.

They drove down the street to the nearby motel that they were staying at, Dean grabbed the duffel bags; they unlocked their room and walked inside. Dean dropped the bags on the beds and went to the bathroom to shower. Sam pulled out his laptop and started working away, looking for more information on what this girl was.

Hours later, they were back at the house for a real, formal meeting with the woman. They pulled up to the house and sat in the car for about two minutes before getting out and walking up to the house. They knocked on the door and she answered with her hair a mess and a groggily voice. It looked like she'd been sleeping.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need to ask you some questions; about the animal sightings." Sam said fixing his tie and looking at the woman seriously, hoping she'd buy his story.

"I thought I told you two there were no animal sightings around here?" Her voice was cold.

Dean spoke up, "We never said they were from around here, we are just here to ask you a few questions about the animals that do live around here."

She looked at them then invited them in. The three of them sat down in her living room and the boys questioned her knowledge of the area. After she answered all of their questions, she shoved them out of her house.

"Oh and one more this Ms. Lyne," Sam said turning to face her. "We will be back if we have more questions. Have a nice day."

Melanie rolled her eyes and closed the door; she went to the phone and called her best friend. She told her friend about the men and explained how they questioned her.

"Look Olivia, we are not going running again this week. You don't want to be caught do you?" There was a pause while she listened to the woman on the other line. "NO! They will find you. They're looking around here for animals that could be part of some murder or something." There was another pause. "I know that we're not killing anyone and," She was cut off. "Yes, I know that too, but I'm not willing to let you get caught and possibly worse. Okay? Now just promise you won't change." The woman must've agreed because Melanie said goodbye and hung up. After putting the phone down, she went back to bed.

. . .

The brothers watched from outside until they saw Melanie go back upstairs. Then Dean started the engine and drove back to the motel. Sam opened their door and was surprised to see a woman sitting on the bed; she looked like she'd been waiting there for them.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam called over his shoulder. "Did you uh, order this?"

Dean came into the room behind Sam and laughed, "No." He looked at the woman "Who are you?"

The woman cleared her throat, "My name is Olivia. And I can clearly see you two do not work for Animal Control. Nice cover story though." She smiled slyly. "So the real question that should be answered here is who are you?"

Dean closed the door and took his leather jacket off. Sam walked over to his laptop, which was sitting on the table across the room from the beds.

"I'm waiting. Or are you just going to ignore the question all together?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. You are right, we don't really work for Animal Control, but we are looking into the deaths of 4 people who have all been murdered over the last 2 weeks. All look like animal attacks so we are trying to gain information about the animals that live in the region that these people were murdered. If you know anything about the murders it would be very helpful."

Olivia eyed Sam and raised an eyebrow. "I might know a little, but nothing that could be of use. For example, I know that there are no animals around here big enough or strong enough to be killing people. And the wolves in this area aren't actually around here at all; they live to the north of this town and very rarely come close enough for anyone to see them."

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Dean asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, that's it, there's not much that goes on in a little town like this. But if that's all that you two are doing then I guess I'll be going." She got up and went to the door. Before closing it, she called out behind her, "Catch yas later."

Dean looked at Sam – who was hard at work on his computer – then went to his bed and laid down, throwing his arms behind his head. "Wake me up when you've got something."

Sam was looking at corner reports when he noticed something odd about on picture of an elderly woman who was found just a few blocks from Melanie's house. He stood up and walked over to Dean's bed.

"Dean, get up I've found something." He said while pulling the pillow out from under his brother's head and hitting him in the face with it. "GET UP!" Sam yelled again.

Dean sat up and glared at Sam; he snatched his pillow back and placed it behind his head. "Whatcha find Nancy Drew?"

Sam brought his laptop over to Dean and pointed at the picture. "See that? That Dean isn't just an animal attack." Dean looked up at Sam, "That's the mark of an animagus and do you know where we've seen it before?"

"Uh," Dean thought hard about the answer. "Nope, I've got nothing."

Sam sighed, "Melanie and Olivia both have a tattoo of this symbol." His eyes lit up with excitement. Dean just looked half-asleep still and laid back down. "Dean! Do you know what this means?"

Dean opened one eye and looked at Sam. "Yes. Actually, I do, but if I have it my way, no one is going to die. We are going to help them, and if we can't save 'em, then we'll," He stopped. "We will save them Sam. We have to; I'm not letting other one die." Then he closed his eye and went back to sleep. He heard Sam walk back to his table and start working on how to save Melanie and the other woman.

Dean woke up eight hours later to see Sam asleep in his bed; he rolled over and looked at the clock.

'Damn. Only 5:30.' He cursed in his head; he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He looked at Sam once more before slipping out the door and into his car.

Dean shivered as he started the engine; it was cold at 5:30 in the morning. He blasted the heat until he was warm then turned it down. He drove down the empty streets of the little town until he found a coffee shop that was open. He would've rathered he was sleeping but he needed coffee now; he didn't see how Sam could get up so early almost every morning. He bought a coffee black for himself and a coffee with two creams, one sugar for Sam. Then he headed back to the motel to wake up his little brother.

When Dean got back to the motel room Sam was already up, dressed and working away on his laptop again.

"Morning sunshine." Dean announced as he closed the door.

"One of those for me?" Sam asked noticing the coffees. Dean nodded and placed a cup next to Sam's hand. Sam nodded and took a sip from the cup then continued typing away. Dean sat down on his bed and started to think about the case. How were they going to confront the women about this? Was there even a way to save them? Did dad know about animagus'?

Dean got up and got his dad's journal; the journal had writing in it about evil creatures their dad knew about. He found the journal in the bottom of his duffel bag and sat back down while flipping through the pages; he stopped on a page about a tribe of people who worshipped wolves and other dog relatives. He read over what was written and compared it to an animagus. He didn't think that an animagus worshipped wolves, but then again he could never be sure, they've never come across an animagus before. Dean's seen the Harry Potter movies but movies can never be accurate enough. He looked over at his brother who seemed to be stuck.

"Hey, Sammy, check this out, dad wrote about a tribe that worshipped dog like things." Sam made a face at Dean.

"Really? Hmm, what was the name of the tribe?"

Dean looked down at the journal, "Uh, I think its pronounced Rak-a-Tann?"

Sam typed at his computer for the name, Dean watched from the bed as Sam made faces at the screen. Sam glanced to his brother and nodded in approval.

"Well, the tribes legit. They are or were a real tribe that lived in the northern parts of Canada and other cold places. All along the coasts, down to Brazil."

Dean shrugged, "let's go pay a visit to Melanie again today, and maybe even go see Olivia?" Sam nodded again, closed his laptop, and went into the bathroom to shower.

Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door, her face went pale; she knew who it was going to be and there was no way she was going to answer the door. However, if she didn't then they would go snooping more and she'd have to lie. She rolled her eyes and went to the door, once opened she relaxed a little.

"You weren't going to answer were you?" Olivia said to Melanie as the door opened slowly.

Melanie shook her head, "I thought you were someone else."

Olivia shook her head back at Melanie in mocking disapproval and went to the living room to sit in a chair. Melanie slowly trailed behind sitting on her couch; they looked at each other debating if they should go out for a run.

"We both know we want to, so why can't we?" Olivia pleaded.

"You know why, plus if they come here and we're gone out for a run they'll start looking in windows and breaking down doors. Plus, I really don't want that happening, they bother me. It's like they know the truth but are sneaking around anyway, and I don't think they're really from the Animal Control."

Olivia laughed at her friend, "of course they're not from Animal Control! They are we too casually dressed and way too adorable. Believe me; I've seen some of the actual Animal Control guys and there is no denying that these two we have chasing us are so much more attractive."

Melanie shrugged and walked into the kitchen to find food. "I still don't think we should go running until we're sure they won't come back."

Olivia laughed again, "they'll come and we'll be gone because we are going now. I'll get fat if I don't run soon. Now go get some other clothes and let's go!"

Melanie smiled and ran to her room bringing down a pair of sweat pants and a big tee shirt; the women walked out the back door and disappeared into the forest in the backyard. Just before they started to run, Olivia paused.

"You wanted to be home if those men showed up?" She looked at Melanie then over to the house; Melanie nodded. "Then get inside, they just pulled up in front of your house; can't you smell them?"

Melanie laughed and dashed to the house, slipped inside and was at the door by the time they knocked. She fixed her hair a bit and opened the door, she raised her eyebrows at the men, "did you forget to question me on mosquitoes?"

Dean chuckled, "no, we actually want to talk to you about the wolves of the area."

"It's only if you're not busy." Sam added.

"Fine, come in." Melanie sighed. They went into the living room and sat down. "But can we make this quick, I have somewhere to go soon."

"Sure, we just wanted to know how much you know about the wolves." Sam looked at her.

"Well I don't know much, just that they don't actually come around here. They prefer to stay up north of here, I guess it's colder or something, or more food, or they just don't like humans. But I know that there isn't many left because people are going out and killing them all." Melanie's tone changed with frustration.

"People from around here are killing them?" Asked Dean.

Melanie shook her hear furiously, "no one around here would touch them wolves. Everyone loves them and would never try to hurt them; I personally think it's because of the legends that the mothers tell their children." She laughed.

"Legends?" They said together.

Melanie scolded herself under her breath, "The legend of the wolf people. The legend goes that there's a tribe or a group of people who can transform into wolves." She laughed. "Kinda like werewolves, only not so big or man looking. They are said to look like normal wolves, the only difference is the color of their fur. It's supposed to be a white or light orange sometimes even a dark color like black or red; I don't know why the fur color is different, but that's how you tell the human-wolves from the real wolves. But it's all just made up to scare kids, right?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and back at Melanie. "We need to be very honest with you right now. We don't work for Animal Control, and we don't think that legend is just a made up story," Sam explained.

Melanie tried to look shocked and then started to laugh, "You guys are nuts, and I have to go now. So…" She stood up and walked the brothers to the door; she shut the behind them and sat by the window to watch them drive away. She watched them talk among themselves and get into the car.

"I don't think she's our girl Dean; did you see the way she reacted when we told her? She laughed at us."

"Yeah Sammy, she laughed. She didn't freak out and she seemed okay with it. I still think we should keep an eye on her."

Sam shrugged and they drove down the street and into the town, to visit the library. They needed to know about the legend and if there was ever really a tribe in the region.

Melanie walked back to the forest after she saw the car round the corner and smiled at her friend who was sitting in the dirt playing with rocks. "Let's go, I need a run."

Olivia smiled back and stood up wiping the sand off her pants, they started jogging around trees and then they picked up their speed; Olivia was first to leap off a rock and she flew in the air with arms out and legs back. She landed on the ground lightly as a wolf and stopped running to wait for her friend, she examined her fur and tail. Melanie saw Olivia jump off the rock and copied her friends movements; landing next to Olivia with her tongue hanging out. Melanie started running with Olivia following as they weaved around trees and under broken logs; their paws made no sound as they ran swiftly north of the town.

Once they reached a certain point on their run, they stopped and looked around; trees surrounded them and everything seemed normal, but something wasn't right. Melanie whined at her friend and Olivia whined back; they both sensed it. They stood still watching for some kind of other animal to move but nothing happened. Melanie smelt the air, hopping she would find something; her attention was brought to the west of them when Olivia started to snarl, she was in a defensive position; Melanie placed herself in the same position an stood next to Olivia. They waited for it to come closer, it was fast, and running right at them, they didn't flinch as other wolves came out from behind some trees. Melanie and Olivia were out numbered; they lowered their bodies to the ground and allowed the wolves to take dominance. But they just ignored the girls and walked ran around them, Olivia motioned to Melanie that they should go home; they stood up, howled and ran back to Melanie's house.

. . .

In the library Sam and Dean leaned over dusty books on the history of the town, Dean sighed and pushed a book away from him.

"There's nothing here Sammy, maybe it is just a made up story, maybe there really wasn't a tribe, and we're doing research for something that doesn't exist."

Sam ignored Dean and continued to read the large book that sat in front of him. He turned the page and looked over the pages; he stood up and moved the book so Dean could see it too.

"Look," he said pointing to a picture of people with wolves around them, there were words that surrounded the picture, "there WAS a tribe, they DID worship wolves, and it's NOT just a made up story."

Dean took the book over to a photocopier and copied the pages then handed his brother back the book, "let's go." He smiled.

Sam put the book away and followed Dean out to the car; they got in and went back to the motel, it was too late now to go see Olivia, they would go tomorrow.

. . .

The girls got back to the edge of the forest; they changed back to their human form and put the clothes on then walked into Melanie's house.

"I'm starving," Olivia announced as she skipped into the kitchen and raided the fridge. Melanie strolled in behind Olivia; she pushed her friend out of the way and pulled out a pizza from the freezer. She turned the oven on and put the pizza inside then went to the bathroom to wash the dirt from her face. After coming out of the bathroom Melanie found Olivia passed out on the couch; she went upstairs and grabbed a blanket to cover her friend up in, then went to the kitchen to check on the pizza. It took another ten minutes until it was done, but when it was Melanie took it out and cut apiece off too eat. She took the plate with her pizza up to her room and stayed there until the next day.

The next day brought bright light from the windows and banging at the door from a loud friend.

"Melanie! Wake up we need to talk! Get up, get up, get up!" Olivia's voice traveled from behind Melanie's closed door.

Melanie groaned and fell off her bed; she picked herself up and opened her door with a growl. "What do we have to talk about now that can't wait a few more hours?"

Olivia blinked at her friend then lifted her hand to show Melanie the newspaper. The headlines read:

_**Wolves Seen Closer To Town Then Ever Before! Has Something Gone Wrong Up In The North?**_

Melanie grabbed the paper and read it repeatedly, then lowered it. "There's no way they're talking about us. And if it is about those wolves we ran into yesterday then they're just normal wolves who just happen to have wandered too close to town." Melanie yawned and went downstairs to the kitchen she needed coffee.

. . .

Sam sat on his bed looking around the room thinking of solutions he came up with nothing. Then Dean groaned and slowly sat up, looked at Sam then pulled a shirt on.

"What's wrong Sam? You look like you've just been hit by a bus."

Sam turned his head to Dean and blinked, "I've just been thinking about this case, what if there really isn't something going on here and we're just wasting our time."

Dean groaned again and walked to the bathroom. Sam heard the shower start so he got off the bed and went outside, he needed some air.

The air was warm, the wind blew lightly, and the sun was shinning. Sam walked across the parking lot and down the street a little; he passed a small coffee shop and an abandoned bookstore. He kept walking; cars passed and people rushed by not noticing him then he stepped into something.

"What the--" He looked down.

"Sorry, I should've been looking where I was going." A red haired woman said she touched Sam's arm apologetically and walked away, leaving Sam curious and thoughtful.

Sam continued down the street until he saw a clothing store; in the window-display was a manikin holding a handful of books, Sam spotted the books and crossed the street. Sam stood in front of the store staring in at the books. He looked at the book titles over and over until he noticed one thin one stuck between the two bottom ones; he rushed in the store and found the first clerk he could.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could you do me a favor, and show me the books in your window-display?"

The woman looked at him and scoffed, "Sorry sir I'm not allowed to do that."

Sam pulled out a badge and a fake I.D and put it up to her face, "Now ma'am, please show me the books in you window-display."

The woman gave a look of frustration then lead Sam to the window, she climbed inside, and within moments she came back with all six books, she handed them to Sam and walked away. Sam flipped through the books until he found the one he wanted he took the thin book; put it in his coat then left, leaving the rest of the books on a counter. He went back to the motel to find Dean pacing around the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean exclaimed as Sam closed the door behind him.

"I went for a walk, and it's a damn good thing too." Sam held up the book and sat down at the table. "I found this book in a store window. I don't know what it is though, I thought I could do a little research and you can go talk to the girls. We'll meet back up here around six?"

Dean stood staring at Sam, then realizing what Sam had suggested he nodded and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back in a few hours then." Dean left the motel room smiling, while Sam opened his laptop and started on a long day of site searching.

. . .

Melanie and Olivia were sitting in the living room talking about their run, drinking their coffee when they heard the roar of Dean's engine.

Olivia's eyes glistened and she smiled in excitement; Melanie moaned and went to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. While Melanie was in the kitchen there was a knock at the door, it wasn't hard to hear Olivia jump up and dash to the door in hope of seeing the men standing on the doorstep. Melanie giggled to herself and walked back to the living room with now two cups in hand. Dean was following Olivia into the house, Olivia had a slightly disappointed expression on her face, and Melanie handed Dean one of the cups. They all sat down, with Olivia and Dean on the couch and Melanie in a chair. Melanie looked at Olivia and nodded subtly enough that only she noticed, they both knew Dean was back with more questions, and they weren't exactly in the mood to answer more of his odd questions.

"You two read the paper this morning? Apparently, you were wrong about the wolves coming this close. So tell me what's really going on." He gave them a serious look and waited for their answers.

Olivia was first to speak up, "Okay so if we got to be completely honest with you, you got to be completely honest with us." She raised her eyebrows. "So who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well my name is Dean Winchester and Sam is my brother, we uh, we're here looking for a creature, you're gonna think we're nuts but um, we're searching for an animagus. And we thought you two would know something about it."

Dean finished and automatically regretted it, the girls look horrified, and displeased that Dean would assume they knew about any of this. Even Olivia now held an expression of shock, but Melanie smiled.

"Why would you assume we knew? Haven't you talked to anyone else in this town? Everyone knows the stories about the wolves; you should go accuse them now."

Dean blinked and sudden knew, these girls weren't killers even if they were – and he believed they were – animagus', they weren't killers. He nodded and stood up placing his mug on the table and walked towards the door, "Thanks for your time." The door closed behind him.

Olivia looked at Melanie still in shock, "H-how did he know it was us who are the wolves?"

Melanie plopped down next to Olivia on the couch and grabbed her friend's arm, forcing it to reveal the tattoo on her forearm. "My guess is, you weren't too careful about hiding this when you went to see them the other day. But no need to worry, we'll be gone by the next time they come knocking."

Olivia didn't understand completely but she left Melanie's and ran to her own home to get a bag of clothes. When she got back to Melanie's a few hours later Melanie had already packed a bag herself and thrown it in her car.

"Let's go. Throw your bag in the trunk and get it." Melanie ordered, Olivia did as told and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going to go?" Olivia asked as they drove towards to edge of town.

"I don't know, anywhere but here though, we need to get away at least for a little while."

Melanie drove the car outside of town; they passed farms and fields with cows and horses. The grasses were green and the dense forests stood tall far across the fields. They stopped on the side of the road a few hours into the drive to find somewhere to go on the map that Olivia had cleverly thought of bringing.

Chapter 3

Dean was waiting around the corner from Melanie's in his car for Sam to call when he saw Melanie's car zoom passed. He couldn't wait for Sam to call now, he was going to have to call him.

"Pick up, pick up." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hello?"

"Sam, be ready I'm on my way to pick you up. Now!" Dean exclaimed and hung up.

Sam was waiting outside when Dean showed up, he got in the car and looked at Dean searching for an explanation. "What's up?" He finally said.

"Melanie and Olivia took off, they left town."

Sam sat quietly as they followed the road out of town; they passed Melanie's parked car and drove ahead to put the car in front of hers. They got out and ran to the other car, Melanie noticed them quickly and jumped out of the car, Olivia copied. Melanie looked around at their surroundings and saw that they were parked right next to a huge cornfield. She bolted for the corn with Olivia right behind her; they could hear Sam and Dean chasing them. The girls were side-by-side and running fast, in a few quick steps they changed. There were now two beautiful wolves running through the cornfield, (one fire red and the other a pale yellow), with Sam and Dean slowly falling behind.

Dean stopped running and turned around, "SAM!" He shouted over his shoulder. Sam spun around and ran with Dean back to the impala.

"What the hell are we doing Dean? They're getting away."

"I know, but they changed, we need to be faster then them."

Dean turned his car around and drove through the cornfield, chasing the girls down. He got ahead of them and cut them off, the girls stopped running and sat down beside the impala and stared at Sam. Dean came around the back of the car and leaned against the back door. Sam slowly got out and copied his bother. The girls just stared at them, and then looked at each other, Olivia whined and Melanie whimpered back. The pale one suddenly took off behind the car and the red one towards the front; both Sam and Dean reacted quickly, jumping back in the car to follow the red one.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice guy." Dean growled as they chased after the wolf.

Sam looked at his brother, "what?"

They chased the girl for a few minutes before Dean pushed harder on the gas, speeding up. Dean got right next to the girl and drove slightly more towards her. She looked at the car and tumbled,

"Dean!" Sam called out as he saw her lying on the ground. Dean slammed on the brakes and watched Sam get out; Sam opens the back door and slides the wolf in. He closed the door and jumped back in the front, "Kay, now for the other one."

Dean smiled and they drove around the cornfield looking for the other girl. When they couldn't find her Dean drove back onto the road, in defeat they parked beside Melanie's car. Sam pulled the wolf out of the back seat and put her in Melanie's car, she looked up at Sam's face and he could swear she was smiling, but he ignored it and whispered to her, "It's okay you can stay in this car, but we'll be right there, so don't disappear."

He closed the door and walked away, the girl looked around the car and found a blanket under the passenger seat, she grabbed it with her teeth and pulled it up on the seat with her. In a second, Olivia was pulling the blanket on her cold human body and climbing out of the back seat. She went to the trunk and grabbed some clothes. She swiftly put on pants and a sweater, throwing the blanket back in the car she walked to the men and stood vigilantly next to them.

They stood still for what felt like forever, there was a light rustle in front of Olivia; Sam and Dean pulled guns out and Dean placed Olivia slightly behind him. A pale yellow wolf stepped out onto the gravel and growled loudly at the men. She snapped her jaw a few times, Dean put a hand over Olivia's stomach, and the wolf leaped at him. He pushed Olivia into Sam's chest and Sam held her close while Dean struggled with the wolf. Dean's gun was thrown from his hand and he was left to hold the wolf's body off his own. The wolf got hold of his arm and pulled on his shirt ripping the sleeve, the she got up and ran at Sam who was still holding Olivia tight. Olivia threw her arms up to stop the wolf and she obeyed. The wolf sat down and Dean stood up behind her, Olivia walked away from Sam and to the trunk with the wolf following. Sam and Dean looked at each other and waited, Olivia came back with Melanie be side her, Melanie didn't look very happy.

"Look at what you did to my damn shirt!" Dean yelled in Melanie's face.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I had no idea it was your shirt." She blinked innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Melanie's arm, Sam took Olivia's arm, they put the girls in the back of the impala, and they got in the front. Melanie and Olivia sat silently in the back until Olivia looked at Melanie and smiled.

"Oh my god, their kidnapping us, so they can bring us back to their hotel rooms to tie us up so they can have their way with us."

Sam turned his head to the left so only half his face was shown to Olivia and Melanie, he was blushing, and then Dean chuckled but kept his eyes on the road. Melanie laughed along with her friend but turned her attention back to the window. The car ride felt long and boring because there was no sound but Dean's music playing, Olivia was sitting with her arm against the door, Melanie sat still staring out the window and the brothers sat in the front. Sam looking at a map and Dean concentrating on the road, he looked up from the paper and pointed at a hidden path off to the right of the road. Dean turned the car, and they drove down the dirt path until Dean turned the car down another path and it took hours to get to a small cabin in the middle of a forest.

"Why are we here and not in town?" Olivia asked while taking in her surroundings. Melanie was looking around as well.

"Well now that we know you're dirty little secret, we know you're not the ones killing people, which means someone else is." Dean explained lightly, Melanie's head snapped in his direction and she watched his expressions changing.

Olivia and Sam were going into the house when Melanie stopped Dean from following. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows; she looked back up at him and smiled.

"What?" He whispered.

"You know our secret and you're what, kidnapping us just to be one-hundred percent sure we're not the ones doing it?"

Dean shifted a little and took a deep breath, "I just want to be sure, Sam trusts you two to no end, but I'm just being cautious." He smirked and turned to walk inside. Melanie smiled to herself.

"Cautious my ass." She mumbled in a whisper, but Dean heard and smiled as they entered the house.

Inside Olivia and Sam were walking next to each other while talking about her, and Sam would make subtle glances at Olivia and smile. Olivia would do the same only more noticeable she was flirting shamelessly and he was reacting back, she seemed content with that and then they noticed Melanie and Dean leaning against the wall smiling.

"You know Liv; you two are really cute with each other." Melanie commented and Sam blushed again. Dean laughed aloud and nodded.

Chapter 4

They all went into the kitchen; Sam and Dean picked through the cupboards and fridge while Melanie and Olivia sat at the counter watching and talking with them. Sam pulled out some juice and Dean found some leftover food from the previous day. Sam grabbed glasses and plates and Dean put the things on the counter. Melanie's eyes widened and Olivia cringed her nose, Sam chuckled.

"What?" Dean said a little defensively.

"Are we actually supposed to ea- wait, what is that?" Melanie said not taking her eyes off it.

Olivia looked at Sam then at Dean, Melanie she giggled, and suggested, "Well then why don't you too go get some new food?"

Melanie eyed her friend suspiciously then smiled, "Okay, I mean, Dean would you mind driving into town so I can get some _real_ food?"

Dean groaned but grabbed his leather jacket and headed outside, over his shoulder he call, "hurry up, let's go!"

Melanie winked at her friend and skipped outside. Olivia sat staring at Sam; he was pouring juice into a glass. He put the juice back in the fridge and when he turned back around to the counter Olivia had taken his glass, and had drunken some, she smiled.

"So, who do you think is doing all the killing?" Olivia asked bluntly.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, could be anybody for all we know. Why, do you have an idea about who it is?"

"No, I'm just curious."

Sam raised an eyebrow and lifted the right side of his mouth so a beautiful crooked smile spread across his face. "So any ideas of what to do now?"

Olivia laughed, "I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's kinda fun and wild."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I'll show you, it's in the bathroom." Olivia smiled and walked to the stairs, seeing Sam blush harder then before.

Dean drove down the main road with Melanie in the passenger seat, his music playing loudly so he wouldn't have to talk much. Suddenly Melanie turned the music down, and stared over at Dean, hopping he'd say something; he kept his mouth shut.

Melanie cleared her throat, "Why do you hate things like us so much?"

Dean didn't flinch, Melanie rolled her eyes, but didn't give up.

"We're nothing to fear, you know, us an-"

"Don't say it!" Dean said sternly, "You are everything someone should fear, are you kidding me? You can turn yourself into a wolf and disappear for however long you want, you could even kill a few people and get away with it. So don't sit there and tell me you're nothing to fear, 'cause sweetheart, you're wrong."

Melanie scoffed, "Oh yeah and you're so much different right? You 'hunters' with your guns and your knives; just barging into peoples homes and digging up graves. Oh yes Dean you're so much less likely to kill someone and get away with it."

Dean sat silent for a minute then glanced at Melanie, his face sincere "Sorry. So uh, anyway, how um, how did you two become…"

"Become animagous'? Well it wasn't easy and it was extremely painful at first, it also took years to master, I've been working on this for about six maybe seven years now. And I still haven't become good enough, I'm still not as good as I could be, I'm still not, I'm sorry. So, how'd you become a hunter?"

Dean stiffened "It's a long story."

"We've got all day." Melanie smiled.

"Uh, it kind of runs in the family, I guess. My dad started me and my brother when we were really little and we've been doing it ever since."

Dean relaxed a little and smirked at Melanie. She sighed and stared at him curiously, his bright green eyes were glistening, but they didn't leave the sight of the road.

"That's not that much of a 'long story'; and you don't seem to want to tell me all of the truth so, I'll drop it. But tell me one more thing?"

Dean glanced from the corner of his eye, "Sure."

"How'd your dad get started?"

Dean didn't answer Melanie right away, he just sat quietly, going over how to put his story into words that wouldn't hurt so much. He swallowed hard and sighed.

"My mom, she uh, when I was little like four maybe, she died. In Sam's room and my dad he tried to save her but-" Dean cut himself off, he wasn't comfortable telling people about his life, or telling people about his mom. It hurt to talk about her, even to Sam.

Melanie didn't ask any more questions, and they sat in silence the rest of the ride into town. The drive wasn't as long as Melanie had thought, and once they reached downtown, she started looking around for the best thing to get.

"I know where we should go!" She exclaimed, Dean slowed at the red light and looked over at her.

"Where?"

"The grocery store."

Dean checked the light, still red, then he nodded. Melanie smiled brilliantly and turned the music back up. They got to the store quickly and Melanie jumped out, Dean closed his door and walked to Melanie who was walking slowly to the store entrance.

"What exactly are we getting?" He asked as Melanie picked up a basket.

"Food. Good food, like pizza and fries, maybe some ice cream and some other things so that I can make meals." She smiled.

Dean kept his comments to himself as he followed Melanie all around the store picking up different foods. Melanie would ask his opinion occasional but other than that, he would just listen as she told him everything about herself, like where she grew up, and how she didn't really know or care for her parents. Dean would smile, nod, and keep up with her walking pace; Melanie didn't really notice how much he was really listening so when she suddenly stopped, she was startled to hear Dean speak.

"And… then what? I mean I get it, you don't know your parents and you never really went looking for them, but that doesn't mean you should just give up, right?"

Melanie laughed in amusement, "I had no idea you were actually listening, and I thought I was talking to much and stuff."

"I listen." Dean claimed, "You're story is very different from mine and Sam's, it's interesting I guess."

Melanie shrugged and continued with her store until they got in line to pay.

"Wow, your life was, uh, complicated." Dean mentioned when putting the groceries in the trunk. Melanie nodded and slipped into the car.

Dean climbed in next, started the engine, and drove back the way they came. Melanie didn't say much on the way back because Dean was explaining his life's story now, Melanie found it fascinating. About a half hour later, they pulled up to the cabin. They grabbed the bags from the trunk and headed inside.

Melanie was first in, Olivia bounced quickly to meet her friend, she was glowing.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Melanie smiled slyly.

Olivia giggled, her hair damp, Sam appeared beside her looking just as damp and glared at her, "Don't" was all he said in a do-it-and-your-dead voice. Olivia giggled some more then yelled out:

"FUN. WILD. SHOWER. SEX!"

Dean stepped in the house just as Olivia yelled and raised an eyebrow, walking over to Sam, he punched his brother in the arm and said "You kinky son of a bitch." Then he walked into the kitchen and started putting things away, Melanie watched as Sam's face turned a vibrant red then followed Dean into he kitchen to help.

Chapter 5

"Do you even know what you are?" Sam asked as they sat at the table eating a pizza.

"Of course we know!" Melanie said a little coldly.

"Werewolves?" Olivia lightly questioned.

"No I meant the original name." Sam explained.

"Oh, yeah we're anbigous'" Olivia smiled brightly.

Melanie laughed, "No Olivia, we're animagous'"

"Way to go Sam you're sleeping with an airhead." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I am not an airhead!" Olivia snapped back.

Dean raised an eyebrow and was about to argue with her but Melanie spoke, "Dean she's not an airhead. She just couldn't say what we are, no big deal."

Melanie and Dean began to argue and didn't notice Olivia run out of the room, but Sam followed her. Olivia ran outside and quickly changed into her fire red beautiful wolf form. Sam knew he couldn't keep up on foot, so he ran back to Melanie and Dean.

"She's gone way to go Dean. Now give me the keys, I gotta go find her."

Melanie and Dean stopped arguing at once and stared at Sam, then looked around the room. Olivia was gone, Melanie glared at Sam, he looked worried, and Melanie became worried and sympathetic.

"Where did you see her go?" She asked quickly.

"She ran out the front door on foot, then she changed then I ran back in here to get you two."

Melanie dashed out the door and changed into a gorgeous golden wolf, she started sniffing around the ground. When she saw Sam and Dean, she howled and motioned towards the car hoping they'd understand. Dean stood there dumbfounded while Sam thought for a moment then hit Dean hard in the chest, and pointed to the car. As Sam was getting in, he thought he heard the wolf chuckle but he ignored it and Dean followed Melanie done some paths, he kept the distance between the car and Melanie as she hunted for he missing friend. She ran hard for miles until she couldn't find Olivia's scent anywhere, Melanie whined and sat down; she didn't change back she just sat in worry and distress.

Sam got out and opened the back door, then looked to see if Melanie would come; she didn't move. Sam walked over to the wolf and put his hand out to get her attention; she snapped her jaw fast at his hand but she did it with no intention to hurt him in anyway. He pulled his hand back and watched her carefully; she was sad and clearly wanted to find her best friend. Sam tried putting his hand back out to Melanie, this time she sat still and Sam nudged her towards the car. She walked by his side to the car and climbed in; Sam went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket and one of Dean's shirts then put it next to Melanie in the backseat. He slid into the passenger seat and opened the blanket, holding it against the roof so Melanie could change back to her human form. Dean started driving again and they heard a moan come from the back, Melanie took the blanket right from Sam, startling him.

"Thanks Sam" she smiled, "Dean your shirt is huge." She examined the piece of clothing she had over her body, and she wrapped herself with the blanket.

Sam laughed, "It's no problem, but we gotta find Olivia."

Melanie nodded and Dean drove back down the path. She opened the window and put her head by it so she could smell the air; she couldn't smell anything. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Sam turned around in the seat and put a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, she couldn't have gone too far now could she?" He smiled gently.

Melanie didn't lift her head but she slowly stopped sobbing; Sam had turned back to face the front and was talking quietly to Dean about the case.

"Okay so if it's not the girls who or what else could it be?" Sam asked.

"Um, well they'd have to be fast and furry," Dean teased a little, "Maybe a black dog, or a skin walker? Or maybe another animagus?"

Sam shrugged and pulled out the thin little book he'd found in the clothing store from his coat. He flipped through the pages and found a gruesome picture of the tribe him and Dean had found earlier that day.

"Uh, Dean? I think I might know what, no who's doing it." He explained with a look of sickness on his face.

Dean turned to him, "yeah? Who?"

"I, this morning when I went for the walk and found this book I bumped into a cute little redhead, she seemed innocent enough. I didn't even think twice about her; it was downtown."

Dean's foot hit the gas peddle harder, and they sped into town. Melanie kept the window down just in case she found Olivia's scent, so far she could smell nothing but grass.

They got to town fast and Sam pointed out where he walked into the woman, Melanie stuck her face out the window again and was startled by the smell; she recognized it.

"STOP THE CAR!" She screamed at Dean.

He slammed on the brakes hard and Melanie pushed the door open with her foot, then leaped out of the car landing on the street as a wolf; she sniffed the ground over for the scent and it was there, the smell she never would've thought of.

Neither Sam nor Dean got out of the car with her, so when she took off running it was easy for them to keep up. Melanie took them around downtown until she reached the more run down area. She stopped, and looked around, the impala pulled up next to the curb Melanie was standing on; she didn't move.

"Melanie?" Sam's voice rang in her ears but she didn't even look at him, she just whimpered.

Dean shut off the impala and got out, when he got to Melanie's side, he put his right hand on the back of her head. She blinked and glanced over to see Sam getting out of the passenger seat. They wee both ready to follow Melanie anywhere if it took them to Olivia; she started walking towards an old worn down building, she stopped and looked at the front door. Melanie turned her head away in disgust and headed towards the alley; Sam and Dean looked at each other but shrugged and followed. The alley was dark and cold, and it smelt like garbage to Dean and Sam, but to Melanie it smelt of Olivia and other wolves; she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking around nervously; Sam copied his brother.

Melanie shrunk a little lower to the ground and a loud growl rumbled through her chest, as she starred at a hole in the back; the entrance had been boarded up years before but something had ripped open the wood and made a home inside. Melanie's growl softened but not much, it softened enough that she whined at Olivia. A few minutes later, a small whimper came back to the three. Melanie booked it inside the hole; she could hear Sam and Dean screaming at her to come back out, but she just ran, she heard her friend and now she needed to get her back.

Chapter 6

"MELANIE! MELANIE!" Dean's voice ripped through the quiet of the building. Sam was pounding on the wood boarders, but they just wouldn't budge.

"Dean, it's not working we need something stronger."

Dean chuckled lightly and pushed Sam out of the way then he placed his hands against the wall and kicked at the wooden hole. At first there was nothing, but he didn't give up he kicked harder at the hole a few times more, there was a small cracking sound. Dean kicked at the hole even harder again and the wood snapped under his weight, and the hole grew big enough that the brothers could fit inside. Sam was almost in when he heard footsteps rushing away, he crawled back out and saw he was alone, Dean had disappeared. Sam stood up and rushed his eyes to take in everything, right before he was about to run off to find Dean, his brother appeared with a gun, Dean tossed it to Sam.

"Let's go." He smirked and stepped inside with Sam right behind him.

They crept through the dark; blind without help of anything they searched from Melanie and Olivia. Sam jumped a few times because he thought he heard something behind them, but Dean reassured him quick, and they walked deeper into the dark building. Dean pulled his gun up fast when he heard a low growl coming from in front of them.

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh, Melanie? Olivia? That you?"

The growl grew louder and the brothers became a little uncomfortable in the dark. They became jumpy and worried they'd never find the girls; a fast moving black figure leaped out in front of Dean – who was in front of Sam – and started growling as well. The brothers couldn't figure out if one was a girl or one of the other wolves; then there was another blur and another figure came out of nowhere, placing it's self in front of the brothers, almost protectively. Sam and Dean kept their guns armed and alert, but they weren't going to shoot anything until they were a hundred percent sure that they wouldn't hit Melanie or Olivia.

It was dark so when something nudged Sam, he almost yelled out, but he moved with the invisible wolf; it was shoving him towards the hole and towards safety. Sam fell backwards out the hole and hit his head off the ground; he blacked out.

Dean spun around when he heard Sam's steps walking away, but when he tried to follow Sam something got in his way. He tried pushing the object out of the way but it would only growl at him; the creature growled louder when more steps approached. The gun in Dean's hand was still held upright though he had no intention of shooting he held it up hoping the creature would see it and back down. Then there was sudden quiet' the pounding of his heart was all Dean heard in his ears and he stood straight, unsure of what to do; it was too quiet, then a brush of fur against his leg made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Still no sound came from anywhere; and another body impinged into his leg, Dean's eyes franticly searched for a way to see, but it was no use it was just too dark. All at once, there was an impulsive sound of jaws snapping in fury and growls grew thunderously in front of Dean, though he couldn't see it with his eyes he knew either Melanie or Olivia was fighting. Just as expeditiously, as the outrage had started Dean hear a fast jaw hit a bone, crush it; who ever was hit yelped in agony, but there was another yelp and this time Dean heard something running away.

Again, a body pushed hard against Dean's legs and he finally gave in, the furry body shoved him to the hole and pushed him out. Dean climbed out, checking the hole to see whom it was he only saw a rush of red disappear back into the dark. Dean examined Sam thoroughly and found only a bump on the back of his head, but nothing serious. He waited for Sam to wake up by watching the opening intently; after what felt like hours to Dean he heard a low moan from Sam, and he noticed a head golden head pop out into the setting sunlight.

"Melanie!" Dean exclaimed in glee.

Melanie slowly limped out moving her back leg carefully enough that she didn't touch the broken wood. Olivia was right behind her to be of aid if she needed to be. Melanie's golden fur was tainted with blood, and that was the first thing that caught Dean's eye; he moved swiftly to her and picked her up.

"Olivia, could you wake him up, we gotta get going" Dean said motioning to Sam, "and nothing too extreme, we need him to be able to walk."

Olivia went to Sam's face and licked it; he didn't move, she tried it again, nothing. She was getting nowhere so she sat up on her hind legs and pressed her front paws into his chest, forcing him to sit up gasping. She sat normally as Sam regained breath and he glared at Olivia; she blinked and started walking back to the car. Sam leisurely made is way up the alley and back to the car.

Chapter 7

Her eyes opened, the light hit them and she averted it by covering herself with the blanket that was wrapped around her body. She tried again only more cautiously, the light was beaming in throw an open window, she knew this room. Her eyes inspected the room; it was the way she'd left it, no sign of anyone being there but her. She stumbled out of her bed to notice she wasn't wearing her own clothes; no she wore a big teal shirt that went to just above her knees and the sleeves reached passed her hands. She also wore a pair of shorts that were hidden by the shirt; she fell to the floor as she attempted to stand.

"AGH!" A scream escaped her mouth, the door of the room burst open and a man ran in, helping her up he placed her back on the bed.

"Shhh, shhh." He mumbled, "don't worry Mel, you'll walk soon, we promise."

'I can't walk? Why, I always heal fast, faster than normal people do. How can this be happening? I wasn't hurt that badly, it was only a bite.' Melanie's mind raced, 'where's Olivia, is she okay? Did something happen to her?'

"Olivia!" Melanie whispered; the man looked down at her and smiled.

"Dean! Bring Olivia up!" Sam yelled down to his brother.

Within seconds, there was the sound of feet rushing up the stairs and into the room. Olivia was ahead of Dean and bounded to her friends side; Dean appeared in the doorway and leaned into the wall, he smiled at Melanie.

"Melanie, oh god, Melanie, they told me you might not wake up, that you wouldn't live!" Olivia over-exaggerated.

"We did not." Dean muttered.

Melanie smiled; she gazed around at the three figures standing around her bedroom and saw not a friend and two men who helped save her; she saw three people who cared for her, and that made her smile even more.

"Thank-you; for everything, but now I can't help." Her smile faded.

Olivia hugged her best friend and peered at the men standing against the wall, "you two are gonna leave and probably never come back, aren't you?"

The brothers were taken back by this sudden realization and studied the girls' expressions. Dean was about to speak but Sam's head bobbed up and down. Olivia set her baby blue eyes to the ground, there was no way she would be able to look at Sam without shedding a tear or two; and Melanie just stared out the window, not wanting to feel hurt, or sorrow. Everyone was interrupted of their thoughts by the sound of the telephone ringing, Melanie jumped up, and if it weren't for Olivia she would've fallen again.

Dean dashed down the stairs to the phone and picked up, "Hello?" His deep voice audible from Melanie's bedroom. "Yes ma'am. No, there's been an accident. Ma'am, ma'am calm down, everything is all right. She's resting, so today is not the best time for visiting. Me? I'm uh, I'm her best friends brother in-law. No, ma'am I'm aware that she's- yes, I'll tell her as soon as she's awake. Bah bye" The phone hit the base and he walked back to the room.

"What was that all about?" Melanie asked as soon as she could see him.

"Some lady who you usually go visit today or something, she wanted to know if you were going over today." Dean's voice was calm and relaxed.

Olivia gazed at Dean then to Sam, "so you are now Melanie's best friend's brother in-law?" She asked a little excited.

Dean snickered and nodded, "looks like I am."

Olivia jumped up and scurried to Sam's side; staring up at him she smiled, she looked over to Melanie and raised an eyebrow.

Melanie smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine, go for a walk."

Olivia seized Sam's hand and heedlessly pulled him down stairs with her; the door slammed behind them, leaving Melanie and Dean to stare at the walls.

The quiet consumed Melanie, bothering her to no end, until finally she snapped. She placed both hands firmly on the bed next to her body, she pushed hard on them and forced her body up; she was standing, the pain pulsed through her leg, but she took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She took a step with her good leg, then forced her crippled one next to it; the pain got worse and rippled up her body. Her teeth clenched and a tear crawled down her cheek; Dean drifted towards Melanie, but allowed her to stand for longer.

"I-I can't do it, I can't walk; the pain it's too – ahh!" Melanie cried, Dean shifted to her bad side and held her up. His arm slid gently around her waist and his other hand held hers to his shoulder.

"Down stairs?" He tried smiling to make her feel better, she nodded but didn't smile.

Dean helped her limp to the stairs then stopped, he looked at Melanie. She blinked then nodded; Dean went first taking her bad side with him then she jumped down to the step below. Melanie closed her eyes tight, and shook her head furiously; Dean laughed lightly and let go of her hand, he shifted his weight again and slid his loose hand under Melanie's knees. He grunted and pulled her up into his arms; holding her close to his chest, he walked slowly down the stairs.

Melanie breathed deeply; the smell of Dean's leather jacket was intoxicating, she inhaled and shivered. Dean felt her shiver beneath his hands; he pulled her tighter to his chest. Melanie grabbed Dean's collar and held it secure in her palm; she was carried down the stairs, passed the front door and into the living room. Dean leaned over the couch and set Melanie down, she let go of him; he took a pillow and put it under her bad leg.

"Ahh!" Melanie let out a cry; Dean pulled back fast and stared at her, she looked back at him. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault, it just, anytime I move. Do you know how long it'll take, to heal?"

Dean got closer again, and nodded. "Yeah, you're lucky that you're an animagus, you heal fast. Meaning hopefully by later today maybe tomorrow, you'll be all better."

Melanie smiled and laid her head against the arm of the couch; Dean walked away. Melanie glanced around the room; there was no sound only her breathing. She only lay there a few moments then Dean came back in, a pillow from her bed in hand.

"Here." Dean pulled Melanie's head up and placed it against the arm. "Comfy?"

Melanie smiled and nodded; Dean backed away from the couch a little, but Melanie grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to hers. He was startled at first but soon he was drawing her closer; Melanie pulled herself to a sit, trying to press herself closer.

A knock at the door surprised Dean and he fell backwards landing on the floor. The door opened and Olivia bounced in, Sam following sluggishly behind; Olivia raced around the house, first she ran up the stairs and checked Melanie's room. When she didn't find he friend up there, she came down and into the living room; Dean had placed himself in a chair facing Melanie, Sam was standing beside Dean. Olivia smiled at Melanie, sat down in the chair and her blue eyes danced around the room, they landed on Melanie who was sitting with one leg bent and the other spread out resting.

"So, I see you made it down the stairs Melly. What else happened while I was out for my walk?" Olivia giggled.

Melanie's eyes widened slightly, "Dean helped me down the stairs then we sat here talking about – well then you two walked in." She stuttered.

Dean fixed his eyes to Melanie and glared; Olivia smiled. "So what's going to happen now? I mean are you, uh, going to kill these people? Because they are just people, even if they're killing people, right?"

Sam looked intently at Olivia, taken back by her question then he looked at Dean, "She's right Dean, they are people; they're not a spirit, not a-" Sam chocked, "- a werewolf. Just people with abilities; like me."

Dean nodded, "Okay, so we won't kill them, but you two keep an eye on them and don't let them kill anymore or we'll be back. And it won't end so nicely." His eyes cold and serious; watching Melanie.

She smiled, "so we 'accidentally' turn our backs, and you come back?"

Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes, they nodded together; Olivia and Melanie laughed with the brothers.

Chapter 8

The sun didn't rise, and no sounds were made as Sam lay on the bed; cradled in his arms a sleeping Olivia. He opened his eyes and looked around the spare room Melanie usually let Olivia crash in; the red walls meshed with the red carpet that sat in the middle of the room. Olivia moaned and rolled into Sam's chest, her eyes opened. She saw an awake Sam staring down at her, she smiled; he kissed her forehead.

They rolled out of bed and crept down the hall to Dean's room, Olivia opened the door. The room was empty; Sam squinted at Olivia, she bounced to Melanie's room and opened the door, she peered inside then closed the door.

"Where the hell are they?" She asked Sam, who just shrugged; they wandered downstairs, and into the kitchen. Still no sign of Melanie and Dean.

"Any ideas where Melanie would go, Olivia?"

She shook her head, "nope. She's broken remember? There's no way she could get around without Dean carrying her."

Olivia grabbed mugs and Sam filled them with coffee, then they went into the living room to see if Dean and Melanie would show up.

Three coffees later, the back door swung open and Dean stomped in with Melanie over his shoulder.

"Dean! Dean put me down!" Melanie called from behind Dean's shoulder; he laughed and shifted weight, bringing Melanie to his chest.

He flopped her on the couch and went to the kitchen for coffee, he came back with two cups, one in each hand. He gave one to Melanie then sat at the other end of the couch.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked sternly.

Melanie laughed, Dean answered his brother's question with a question of his own, "Were you worried hunny? I'm sorry; I'll leave a note next time."

Melanie took a sip of her coffee and made a disgusted face, "Are you kidding? Black, Dean? Ew." She got up and paraded to the kitchen.

Olivia and Sam sat wide-eyed and mouths open until she came parading back.

"How, what…" Olivia was baffled.

Melanie giggled, "You're forgetting Liv, we're not exactly normal. We not only move faster and see better, we also heal a hell of a lot faster."

. . .

Hours went by and the brothers took their time packing, but they were finally set and ready in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean and Melanie sat against the hood of the car while Sam and Olivia said their 'goodbyes' in the house.

"So you're really leaving and never coming back?" Melanie whispered.

Dean tilted his head in her direction, "Yeah, but if you're real lucky, maybe we'll come back to visit."

"Do you honestly mean that, or you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Mostly just trying to make you feel better. I don't really think we'll be back."

Melanie set her aqua blue eyes on the ground and sighed lightly. Dean put his hand on her leg and smiled at her; the sound of footsteps coming at the car made Dean turn around. A red headed woman walked by and Dean brought his attention back to Melanie, who was now focused all on the woman. Melanie looked around to see if Olivia was around, though Melanie was healed she was still sore and she didn't really want to take the risk of hurting herself again; but Olivia was no where near.

Melanie leaped off the car and bounded for the girl, once she caught up she gripped the woman's coat and spun her around.

Melanie gasped, "Claire?"

"Melanie, what a wonderful surprise."

"No, Claire, what the hell are you doing around here? You promised you'd leave us alone, we never asked for this and you promised!"

"I'm sorry love, but I needed to know if it was true. I needed to know if you'd really gone wolf."

Melanie nodded slowly, hearing Dean's steps behind her she panicked, "Just leave, and this time don't ever come back." A growl escaped and Claire smiled.

"Okay, we'll be gone by nightfall, and I'm so happy to see you growing into your abilities."

"Go, now, please."

Claire smiled at Melanie one last time and walked away. Dean grabbed Melanie and startled her. He twisted his fingers around her and dragged her back to the car.

He sat her down on the hood, "don't move." He ordered, and then walked in the house.

Melanie sat on the hood as told and tapped her feet together, her head snapped to the door as Sam and Olivia walked out hands intertwined. Dean stalked out behind them and went back to a sitting Melanie, he sat back down next to her.

"It's, uh, we gotta go now." Dean muttered.

Melanie smiled and looked back to see Olivia talking to Sam who was already sitting in the passenger seat. She locked eyes with Dean, "I know." Was all she whispered, and she put her hand on Dean's arm.

Dean glanced down at her hand then up at her eyes, he could feel Sam and Olivia watching, but his stare stayed focused on Melanie. He put a hand on the back of her neck and crashed her face into his own.

Sam and Olivia watched, then Sam looked at Olivia, he smiled gently at her. Then clutched her hands in his own pulling her onto his lap in the car; Olivia raised her eyebrows at him and laughed, she slipped her hands out of his and put one to his cheek, pushing his head back against the seat. She kissed his forehead, then kissed his nose, then leaned back to look at him. She laughed and turned to look out the front window, Melanie and Dean were still sitting on the hood; Sam grabbed Olivia's face and forced her to look at him, then he pulled hard on her head and brought it close to his, letting his lips hover above hers for a moment before she slammed her lips forcefully to his.

The car shook and Olivia turned around to see Melanie walking with Dean to the driver's side. Olivia climbed out and stood outside the door; Melanie walked over to Olivia and wrapped her arm around her best friend's waist, Olivia copied and they stood smiling at the brothers who'd forced their way into their lives.

Dean started the engine and winked at the girls; Sam smiled and waved, as the car started moving. The girls stood waving at the leaving car, a tear trickled down Melanie's face, and she wiped it away. The girls watched the car turn the corner then they headed back inside Melanie's; they went to regain their old lives that didn't consist of two brothers that knew their secret. Melanie and Olivia went back to running, working and being themselves; they didn't want to forget but they both knew it would be for the best; they wanted to believe that they'd see the impala drive up to the house, and that the Winchester brothers would come back. But they knew it wouldn't happen, they knew their lives, their memories would need to be forgotten. All of them, they needed to move on.


End file.
